Un gardien pas comme les autres
by Subtil
Summary: J’en connais un qui se marrait bien s’il savait que le chaton qu’il tient entre ses mains n’est autre que son professeur de potion ' Slash HPSS
1. Default Chapter

Bon… Il faut bien que je me lance… C'est ma toute première histoire, histoire que Umbre77 m'a inspiré… Elle me la racontait mais ne voulait pas l'écrire… Alors je lui ai demandé et elle a dit oui… Donc, me voilà… J'espère que vous aimerez… Bonne lecture ! (Pars en courant de peur pour se cacher sous son lit)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Humiliante forme Animagus…

* * *

Poudlard en été… Calme… Rayonnant…Pratiquement vide… Le parc éclairé de soleil et parsemé de fleur accueille joyeusement les merveilleux papillons estivaux et les quelques guêpes ou abeilles de la région… Le lac miroite doucement, une tentacule sortant ici et là par moment…

Et fait chiez ! Quel décor déprimant ! Je déteste cette lumière ! Je déteste le soleil ! Je déteste les papillons.. Je déteste les oiseaux qui piaillent partout comme des cons.. Et pourtant, je marche dehors, le long de cette route débile qui mène à ces barrières débiles et tout ça pourquoi ? Pourquoi ??? Pour transplaner chez un gosse encore plus débile que la route et les barrières ! Bon, comment un gosse peut-il être plus stupide que des objets ou un simple tracé dans la boue ? Et bien, c'est simple : En étant le fils de James Potter ! Non, mais, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

Mes foulées se font plus grande tandis que les paroles de mon employeur – J'ai nommé Albus-Je-Suis-Un-Manipulateur-Dumbledore – a employé pour me convaincre me reviennent douloureusement en mémoire…

'Vous êtes son seul espoir… blablabla'… 'Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir passer inaperçu blablabla…'… 'Vous connaissez mieux les mangemorts que tout autre personne blablabla…'

Mais comment j'ai pu céder si facilement ??? Comment fait-il pour m'avoir à chaque fois… ???

Un grognement sourd m'échappe et je passe doucement le portail pour transplaner dans la rue du sal morveux. Comme me l'a promis l'Enquiquineur de Service, j'atterris dans un endroit où personne ne me verra… Dans un rosier…

J'aurai sa peau, je le jure !

J'hésite un instant, repensant au plan… Le plan de 'Monsieur j'ai raison, je suis sage, faites-moi donc confiance, Severus…' Je dois aller protéger Harry Potter.. Je dois pour cela passer inaperçu… Et pour passer inaperçu… Je dois prendre ma forme Animagus…

Un profond soupir m'échappe et je dois faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas me coucher au sol et taper du poing au sol en hurlant. Ma forme Animagus est mon secret le plus humiliant ! Plus humiliant que la fois ou ces crétins de Gryffondor m'ont fait danser dans la Grande Salle en tutu… Plus humiliant que quand j'ai glissé sur le sol trop bien lavé par Potter-Je-Survis-Tout-Le-Temps-Rien-Que-Pour-Vous-Embêter ! Je déglutis. Albus m'a juré que je n'aurai pas à prendre forme humaine devant le morveux…

'Seulement en cas de force majeur, Severus…'

Le problème, c'est qu'Albus et moi n'avons pas le même point de vue vis à vis des cas de force majeurs… Autant il me dirait de sauver Potter si une flopée de mangemort venait le tuer, autant je serais tenté de laisser mes collègues s'amuser et d'aller leur donner un coup de main… Par contre, si Potter touche à un chaudron, là, c'est un cas de force majeur ! Moins majeur qu'avec Londubat, mais majeur tout de même !!

Un second frisson me parcourt le corps. Courage, Sev… Ce n'est pas si pénible que ça ! Et il ne saura même pas que c'est toi… Courage…

Je déglutis un peu et je ferme les yeux. J'ai voulu devenir Animagus à l'âge de 16 ans, pour me protéger de Lupin… Un livre disait que les loups-garous n'attaquent pas les animaux… Mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur une forme aussi honteuse !!!

Un troisième soupir et un 'pop' retentit… Merlin, que je hais cette apparence… J'ai maintenant des moustaches… Des oreilles sur la tête… une abondante fourrure angora noire sur le dos… De grands yeux noirs… Quatre pattes… et je miaule ! Oh, il n'y a rien d'humiliant à être un chat… C'est mignon, un chat… C'est gracieux, ça a de bonne griffe… Enfin, ce sont des chats, quoi… Mais moi, je ne suis pas un chat… Je suis pire qu'un chat !

« Ben ça ! s'exclame soudainement une voix familière au-dessus de ma petite tête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bonhomme ?? »

Deux mains douces me prennent doucement et la figure d'Harry Potter m'apparaît. Il me regarde, me sourit.

« Tu es trop mignon… ! »

Et il me caresse… C'est toujours comme ça, quand on me voit.. C'est pour ça que ma forme Animagus me représente. On ne se méfie pas de moi ! C'est pareil avec ma forme humaine. Ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ne se méfient de moi. Et si le premier à entièrement raison, le second ferrait mieux de ne pas me tourner le dos trop souvent, car ma dague me démange chaque jour un peu plus ! Mais il ne se méfie pas ! Et personne ne se méfie. Soit parce que je fais partie de leur camp, soit parce qu'on ne me prend que pour un maître en potion… Et ma forme Animagus me représente très bien, car personne… Je dis Bien PERSONNE ne se méfie de _ça_ !

J'en connais un qui se marrait bien s'il savait que le chaton qu'il tient entre ses mains n'est autre que son professeur de potion !!

* * *

Et voil ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous.


	2. Être le chaton d’un héros…

Chapitre 2 : Être le chaton d'un héros…

Malheur à moi ! Malheur à ce crétin de morveux ! Albus avait raison ! Potter n'a pas pu résister à la jolie petite tête de ma forme Animagus… Il m'a prit sous son aile et je suis dans sa chambre… Si on peut appeler ça une chambre… Il y a des vêtements qui traînent partout, elle est aussi petite que ma réserve d'ingrédient et les meubles tombent en miette. Le lit de Potter ressemble plus à une paillasse qu'autre chose… Sans compter tous les jouets cassés qu'il y a partout… Je suis sûr que ce morveux gâtés les cassait sans arrêt pour faire son intéressant…

Mais là n'est pas l'important… Je suis maintenant le chaton du Golden Boy. Il m'a même donné un nom, ce con. En fait, il s'est pas cassé la tête ! Il m'a appelé 'Bonhomme'… Je savais que c'était un crétin, mais à ce point l ! Il m'a laissé seul dans sa chambre. Après m'avoir sorti du rosier, il avait les bras couverts d'égratignures diverses… Sans doute est-il allez les soigner. Il m'a posé sur son lit, gratouiller la tête puis il est parti. Je l'aurai bien suivit, mais il a fermé la porte. Puis en toute sincérité, je m'en fous, moi, s'il lui arrive quelque chose !

D'un mouvement que j'essaye de rendre gracieux mais qui tourne rapidement à la chute ridicule, je descends du lit de Potter pour gambader maladroitement dans sa chambre. Je suis trop petit, c'est ça, le problème ! J'ai l'impression de me promener dans un champ de hautes herbes… Sauf que ce sont des vêtements qui m'empêchent d'avancer. Il faut que je me trouve un endroit qui a l'air un tant soit peu convenable… Je le repère rapidement : Sous le bureau se trouve un petit tas de vêtements qui ont l'air moins sale que les autres ! Je m'y glisse rapidement et m'installe un creux. En plus, j'ai une bonne vue sur la porte !

Un quart d'heure passe doucement et enfin, Potter revient. Ses bras sont toujours blessés, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Pourquoi ne se soigne-t-il pas ? Il pourrait attraper une saleté avec ses blessures ! Mais Potter s'en moque. Il me cherche du regard et, une fois qu'il m'a repérés, me sourit.

« Tu t'es trouvé un petit coin ? me demande-t-il. Ça a l'air confortable… »

Il se redresse et s'assied à son bureau, ses pieds se posant juste à côté de moi. Par Merlin ! Ce sont ses chaussures, ça ? Mais… La balle en caoutchouc de Black devait être en meilleur état que ça après trois heures de masticage acharn !! Je sais de pars l'occlumencie que sa famille ne l'apprécie pas spécialement, mais tout de même ! Il est assez grand pour s'acheter des chaussures !

Tout en me moquant, je pose ma tête sur mes petites pattes croisées pour ensuite bondir en poussant un feulement. Un énorme bruit s'est fait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, ressemblant à un battement sourd. Le sol se met à trembler sous le coup des vibrations et je ne peux que bondir sur les genoux de Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ??

« Et… fait chier ! » s'exclama Potter en me soulevant.

Quoi ? J'ai eu peur, ça arrive ! Hein ? Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu peur ! Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps d'afficher mon air innocent. Potter n'est pas en colère contre moi mais contre le responsable du bruit. Avec moi sur un de ses bras, il se dirige vers le mur de sa chambre et frappe dessus avec son poing.

« Dudley ! crie Potter avec colère. Diminue ta musique ! Je n'arrive pas à travailler ! »

La réponse du cousin est aussi profonde que le silence… C'est à dire qu'il ne répond rien et monte le volume ! Potter poussa un juron qui me surprend dans sa grossièreté et shoot dans le mur, poussant rapidement un cri de douleur.

Je lui aurai bien dit de pas le faire, mais de toute façon, il est con comme un balai ! Et le voilà qu'il saute partout en se tenant le pied… Je suis secoué comme un prunier et, de crainte qu'il me laisse tomber au sol, je préfère bondir sur son bureau.

Si seulement j'étais un vrai chat…

C'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de penser avant de m'affaler au sol. Bien entendu, le bureau est trop loin pour un chaton ! Le point positif, c'est que Potter a arrêté de sauter partout. Il me regarde avec un certain amusement mêler de culpabilité.

« Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, bonhomme ! » dit-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Tu m'as pas laissé tomber, crétin ! J'ai saut ! … C'était si minable, comme saut, qu'il a cru que je tombais ? Roh, la honte ! Pourquoi je suis un chaton ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de disserter sur les formes injustes d'animagus. Potter m'a saisit par la taille et s'est assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Il me couche sur son bureau et se met gentiment à me caresser. Me Ca.Re.Sser ! Moi ! Severus Snape ! Je me fais caresser par Harry James Potter ! Oh, Mon Dieu ! Il est doué de ses mains. Il gratouille mon ventre, lisse mes poiles. Et un maigre et pitoyable petit ronronnement de chaton sort de ma gorge. C'est bon. Je dois l'admettre. Il sait se servir de ses mains. Pourquoi est-il si nul en potion ? Il a de long doigt. Des doigts aux ongles rongés… Voilà pourquoi il est si faible : Il est trop nerveux ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu calme ! Il n'arrête pas de mordre quelque chose ! Soit c'est ses ongles, ses lèvres, sa plume… Il faut qu'il mordille, c'est viscérale, pour lui ! C'est aussi totalement distrayant ! Résultat : Un plancher fondu, un bureau ronger par de l'acide, 65 cours ajourné et 385 heures de retenues… Faut voir le bon côté des choses, Londubat a fait pire !

Potter continue de me caresser et je remarque que sa sale manie est revenue. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, ne se préoccupant pas du mal qu'il se fait. Il est peut être Masochiste… Il faut l'être pour défier un mage noir !

Après un court instant, il cesse ses chatouilles et regarde vers la chambre de son cousin avec colère.

« Comment puis-je étudier si ce crétin fait hurler sa radio comme ça ! s'énerve Potter. Ça te dit, une promenade ? »

Je me contente de ronronner et de bailler. Potter rit et se lève rapidement. Il attrape une sorte de panier dans lequel il installe quelques taies d'oreiller propre et un Pull en laine. Il me prend et me met dedans avant de prendre un sac à dos et d'y enfourner un tas de livre. Il pose ensuite un drapeau rouge sur le panier.

« Si ma tante te voit, tu seras servi au dîner ! Mieux vaut que je te cache ! »

C'est rassurant… Qu'à dit Albus, déj ? 'Il n'y aura aucun danger'…

Je vais le tuer ! Je le jure sur la famille Snape ! Je vais lui faire la peau !!!

Potter attrape son panier et me transporte en dehors de sa chambre. Il sort de la maison dans une totale indifférence. Tout juste si on a remarqué qu'il traversait le salon. C'est charmant !

Dés que nous sommes dans la rue, Potter enlève légèrement le foulard, me permettant de distinguer l'endroit où nous allons.. Le parc ! Potter n'est vraiment pas intéressant ! Tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de se laisser tomber au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre, de sortir son livre et de bouquiner ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lit, d'ailleurs ?

_'La défense : comment être intouchable en duel ?'_

Bon livre… Mais pas assez de sort d'attaque, là dedans ! C'est pas avec ça qu'il saura se battre…

Le livre juste à côté me fait taire. _'L'attaque : Comment détruire vos ennemis en un tour de baguette'._ Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Mais c'est qu'il ne lit pas n'importe quoi, le morveux ! _'La magie noire ou blanche, une question de point de vue…' 'Comment atomiser les plus grands sorciers ?'_… Il prend son rôle au sérieux… Pauvre con ! Comme s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Bien sûr, je sais qu'il y a une prophétie à ce sujet… Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

Et quel Snape serais-je si j'avouais qu'Harry _Potter_ est doué en magie ? Il s'appellerait Harry tout court, je dirai pas, mais non, c'est un Potter ! Et qui dit _Potter_, dit : _Ennemi à atomiser au plus vite…_ Enfin, quand je dis atomiser, j'entends virer de l'école… Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais reçu. Ce petit lèche-cul s'est débrouillé pour être dans les petits papiers d'Albus… Au moins, je dois l'admettre, il est pas con ! En potion, c'est un crétin fini, mais dans les autres matières, il se débrouille. S'il ne courait pas partout pour continuer de vivre, il aurait sans doute de meilleures notes ! Mais bon, on y peut rien, il a une tête à claque !

Potter continue de lire avec attention son manuel. Ses lunettes glissent légèrement sur son nez mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas et fixe les mots qu'il murmure de temps à autre, sans doute pour mieux les mémoriser. Et dés qu'il a fini de parler, il se mord les lèvres, les doigts… Qu'on lui achète de Chewing-gum, merde ! Quoi que… Entendre _Chic chac chic_ toute la journée… Horreur ! Pire que Granger pendant deux heures de cours !

Je me glisse hors de mon panier et m'assieds fièrement sur mon noble postérieur pour regarder les horizons. Malheureusement, mon corps actuel ne mesurant pas plus de vingt centimètres, je ne peux pas voir bien loin… Foutue forme animagus !

Le vent se met à souffler et je frissonne un peu. Je e tourne vers mon panier mais finit par réaliser que, malgré les vêtements, je n'aurai pas plus chaud. Je fais donc la seule chose logique pour un chaton, je me réfugie sur le torse de Potter, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chemise. Je le vois sourire. Ses yeux pétillent un peu puis se concentrent sur son livre. Je vois les mots qui se réfléchissent sur ses lunettes… Si seulement il pouvait mettre autant de cœur à étudier ses potions ! Mais faut pas trop en demander, il a un cerveau limiter.

Après tout… C'est un _Potter_ !

* * *

* * *

Hum… Alors là, vraiment, je me prosterne ! Je suis trop désolée ! Je sais que j'ai pas mal de retard et que vous avez attendu trèèès longtemps ! Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas d'ordinateur, chez moi ! Je suis obligée de squatter cette pauvre Umbre qui n'apprécie pas toujours… Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a…

Sinon, pour parler du chapitre, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais on m'a demandé d'aller lentement et puis, j'avais trop honte de vous faire patienter aussi longtemps, donc… Me voici, me voil ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sinon, passons aux 'RAR', comme se plaît à dire ma grande amie… Pour ceux qui ignorent la signification de ses mots, RAR signifie : Réponses Aux Reviews… Bijoux !

**RAR :**

**Umbre77 :** Tu avais raison, j'ai du succès ! 33 Reviews pour un chap ! Même toi, tu n'as pas fait si bien à tes débuts… Hu ? Moi, me moquer ? Mais non, je te charie, tu me connais ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas de mérite, c'est ton histoire… Contente que ma façon d'écrire te plait, en tout cas…

**Laïka la Louve :** Bon, quand arrives-tu ? Parce que Umbre m'énerve à regarder sans arrêt par dessus mon épaule quand un contact arrive… Ce qu'elle peut être casse-pied ! Aïe ! Elle m'a frapp !! Je l'ai remercier, cette tortionnaire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Ayane95 :** Contente que ça te plaise, merci !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Merci, c'est gentil ! Voilà _enfin_ la suite !

**Pioupiou :** Ben, pour l'instant, il se passe rien. Le chapitre trois sera plus intéressant… enfin.. j'espère…

**Giny84 :** Moi, ça me hantait ! Et ça me faisait trop rire !

**Ingrid :** J'y avais pas pensé non plus, on me l'a souffl ! Mais depuis, j'y pense tout le temps ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**Myncat :** Vi, je continue ! Contente que ça te fasse rire !

**Melantha-Mond :** Moi aussi ! J'ai essayé de le dessiner en Chaton, mais le dessin et moi, on fait 250 ! Enfin, je renonce pas…

**Onarluca :** Désolée pour le retard, l'explication est mise plus haut ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu es la première auteur de Fic HPSS que j'ai lu, c'est donc un grand honneur pour moi !

**Crackos :** Tout le monde le voit en corbeau ! Même moi ! Mais il me fallait un truc ridicule, donc…

**Shiefa Li :** Merci, c'est gentil !

**Tsukay :** loll ! JE le vois bien en Chat Potté, moi !

**Dragounette :** Voilà la suite !

**Lalouve :** Je prends mon temps ! Du moins, je fais tout pour ! C'est dure, car je me réjouis de faire le couple… Mais je tiens pour toi !

**Nat666 :** Je sais que les chaps devraient être plus long, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les faire plus longs ! Donc, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

**Her-moi-neu :** Bah, suffit de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer un tout petit chaton noir aux yeux noir… Mince, je veux un chat, now… Bouhou !

**Clem :** Chuteuh ! Tu vas tout faire rater ! ça m'étonne pas que Dray préfère ce couple… Mais je vais me débrouiller pour lui donner une scène dans l'histoire ! Niark ! Merci pour la review et gros bisous !

**Zick :** Bah, j'allai pas le faire penser 'chaton', ça n'aurait plus été Sévi ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**Caroline Black :** Bah, c'est toujours impressionnant d'arriver chez les grands ! Surtout en étant coacher par Umbre… Mais tout le monde à aimer, semblerait… (toute contente)

**Lola Reeds :** Oh, une déclaration d'amour ! loll ! Oui, c'est vrai que nous sommes rare, nous, les belges ! En parlant de HPSS, je t'annonce que Umbre en fait actuellement un et qu'il est trop super… Hein ? Non, je fais pas de pub… De toute façon, le temps qu'elle le publie, tu auras publier… Aïe ! Elle m'a encore frapp ! Sauvage va ! (m'a fait mal, n'empêche) Pour le Lemon, va falloir attendre… On m'a demandé d'aller lentement ! loll

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Va falloir du temps avant qu'elle soit finie, mais je fais ce que je peux, promis !

**Rin999 :** Ce sera toujours un POV de Snape, je ne suis pas pour les changements de POV quand la narration est à la première personne du Singulier ! Quand c'est la troisième, ça ne choque pas, mais en première, moi, je hais ! Donc, pas de souci sur ce point l ! Désolée pour le temps de publication, par contre !

**Juwlee :** Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour la lenteur et contente que ça te plaise !

**Leene :** Voilà la suite ! Merci !

**Khalan :** Merci, c'est gentil.

**Astronema :** La vache ! Je ne saurais pas avoir autant de chat, moi ! Je deviendrai dingue, je pense !

**Harryann :** La voilà enfin ! Désolé pour le retard !

**Chanelle :** Merci, c'est gentil !

**Sarah Lost :** Ben, merci. Contente que tu aime.

**Marijuana :** Voil ! Merci beaucoup.

**Galouz :** Pour l'instant, je focalise plus le point de vue de Snape sur Harry, car c'est un Slash et, comme tu l'as vu, il n'a pas encore une très bonne opinion de Ryry, donc, faut que je change ça. Pour les moldus, c'est dit ici ou là, mais c'est dit ! Contente que ça te plaise, bisous.

Et voilà… A la prochaine.


End file.
